Coraz więcej martwych wokół nas
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 13: Poprzednio: Sześciu uczestników miało za zadanie wymyślić plan uśpienia i porwania Claire z wieży, a następnie zrealizowanie go. Jednak nasi ochroniarze okazali się niezastąpieni, przechwytując Maggie, Piersa, Williama i Vivian. Jedynie Nicky i Selene dotarły na sam czubek wieży. Jednak dzięki różnym taktykom zwyciężczynią została Selene. Na ceremonii... nawet nie zdążyliśmy zrobić głosowania, bo nasza Maggie i jej alter-ega zaczęły odbijać, po czym dziewczyna sama pozbawiła się szans na wygranie programu! Na szczęście mamy coś, żeby zrekompensować ubytek w składzie... Więc kto dołączy do gry? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Kilka osób kroczy w stronę bram miasta. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę. Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Dziecięcy Krzyk. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Cień, pokazujący moment wbicia noża w plecy. Zakrwawiony miecz spadający na ziemię. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Ucieczka ludzi z niszczonego budynku. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. Chodzące Zombie. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Sektor mieszkalny: Finałowa piątka jak co dzień przyszła po niecodziennej eliminacji <3. Dodatkowo, każdy z uczestników ma do wyboru jeden z przycisków... czerwony i zielony. William siedział sobie przy ognisku. Ogrzewał się opatulony kocem oraz żarem. '' '''William:' Hmm? Zauważył panel gdzie były dwa przyciski. Jeden zielony, drugi czerwony. William: Ciekawe co to.. Podszedł i przyjrzał się. William: I co mamy niby coś wybrać? Nie.. podziękuję. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, wciąż będąc dumnym z swoich ostatnich wyczynów. Mimo iż znowu powróciła jego szczęśliwa passa to poczuł dziwny instynkt przetrwania za wszelką cenę i podsyciło jego podejście "do celu po trupach". No w końcu stara się ze wszystkich sił. William (Pokoj zwierzeń): No więc, dawno tutaj nie opierdzielałem innych ludzi. *wymownie mruga* Właściwie większości nie mam za co. Selene jedynie zajmuje się Piersem i oboje chyba romansują, jak ja z Levianne. Z nimi jakoś kontaktu nie ma i chyba czuć od nich lekki autyzm, ale cóż. Nicky czeka na mój skarb i chyba nadal szuka jakiegoś Miłosza.. nie żal mi go wgl. W ogóle nie znam więc nawet nie mam co. Może poza tym, że uroiła sobie męża. Zresztą *macha ręką* Vivian, emm.. ona mi ostatnio działa na nerwy! I mam wrażenie, że się czaiła na mnie. Żebym ja się z nożem zaczął za nią oglądać. I *myśli przez godzinę* Nie to już wszyscy. Ahh! Maggie... Nie miałem przyjemności niestety, ale jestem pogrążony w bólu. *chwyta się za serce wręcz ukazując żałobny nastrój*. Poszłaś w ślady Katie. Jesteś twarda! William: 'Yhhmmmm ''Wyciągał ręce, będąc lekko znużony. '' '''William: '''Dlaczego tutaj tak nudno ostatnio. Meh.. ''Nicky siedziała gdzieś tam na ziemi. Patrzyła sobie na Willa. '''Nicky PZ: Ale się jaram, final 5. <3 Szkoda tej, em.. Maggie? No właśnie! Co do samego zadania.. Soł klołs. ;u I w ogóle zabiłam człowieka, omg. Sory, Katelyn. <3 Cieszę się, że Liz nie musi się już z Tobą zadawać. ;* A co do Liz.. Idiotka. I parzy beznadziejną kawę. ;u; Piers mając totalną olewkę na innych przyglądał się guzikom, zastanawiając się który wybrać. Selene: Oto moja chwila prawdy... W tle zabrzmiał dżingiel starego teleturnieju. (please) Selene: 'Normalnie jak przy losowaniu w Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo... ''Mruknęła so siebie. 'Selene: '''Dobra, jedziem na pierwszy ogień! ''Uśmiechnięta przywaliła z otwartej dłoni jak Małgosia Rozenek w tvnowskim spocie na wiosnę w... ZIELONY GUZIK. '''Selene: I co? Wysadziłam coś? Wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła. Piers po chwili namysłu również wybrał zielony. Z niewiadomo jakich przyczyn uważał że czerwony przyniósł by coś niedobrego... Willam:' Nie mam wyboru. ''Przekręcił nosem i spojrzał się na przyciski. '''William: Skoro trzeba, to... Wcisnął bez namysłu. William: '.... na własne ryzyko. ''Czerwony przycisk. 'William (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie rozumiem na co im to. Znowu szykują jakaś beznadziejną niespodziankę dla nas. *nonszalacko wzdycha* Pewnie to niespodzianka tejże "Aishy" lub czymkolwiek to jest.. widzieliście jak ona wgl chodzi i w czym? Brrrr... *wzryga* W każdym razie obym nie żalowaj decyzji, jak wtedy gdy pomyślałem o udowodnieniu swojej wyższości w tym nędznym programiku. ''Sam stanął obok z ciekawości się przyglądając co Nicky wciśnie oraz nie chciał tego jej mówić, ale skoro ma jej przepisać fortunę przed śmiercią woli wiedzieć czy przeżyje. Tak to myślenie nie miało w ogóle logiki w sobie, ale cóż. Czymś się musiał zajmować. xD Nicky przypomniała sobie o guziku. <3 '''Nicky: Meh, co jest? Mam coś wcisnąć? Zaczęła podchodzić do każego z nguzików, aż po chwili usiadła na czerwonym przycisku. Pewnie go nacisnęła. '' '''Nicky:' Jakaś teleportacja? ^^ Ale wygodnie. ^^ // Wystarczy napisać, który przycisk wciska postać, dalszej części dowiecie się na zadaniu, ktore będzie w piątek, o 18 ;) //' ''Vivian wstała. <3 Vivian: Lol? Co się tutaj dzieje? O_O Zobaczyła przyciski. Vivian: Lol... a niech będzie! Nacisnęła czerwony przycisk. Walka o Debiut - Audycje // Każdy kto chce wziąć udział w walce o debiut musi po prostu wstawić tu, pod nagłówkiem, audycję postaci, którą chce wystąpić ;). Każda audycja niech będzie poprzedzona nagłówkiem 3 no i nazwana "Audycja ", żeby nie było chaosu xD. Wiecie na czym polega audycja do show, więc do dzieła! :D. Macie czas do piątku, 18 ;). // Audycja Denis'a Max'a Denis Max siedzi w swoim pokoju, wszędzie porozwieszane plakaty, leżą tu też na widoku drogie rzeczy. Denis Max: Siema, dupki! Tu Denis Max, ale mówcie na mnie "Super Ziomek"! YOLO Wyjął z szafki jakiś medalion. Denis Max: 'Weźcie mnie, dam wam trochę hajsu, hajsu i... hajsu! ''Położył nogi na złotym stoliku. 'Denis Max: '''Jestem takim normalnie zaje*istym antagonistą. Nikt mnie w tym nie przebije! SWAG! ''Wyrzucił medalion za siebie. '''Denis Max: A po co chcę wystąpić w tym gównianym programie? Bo chcę być sławny, ziomsy, plebsy czy cuś. Nara, ch*jki! Aha, no i jak "dednę" to mój ojciec i tak wykupił mi drugie życie! YOLO! Wyłączył kamerkę. Koniec Audycja Jackson'a Jackson siedzi na krześle, na półkach są książki, gry i inne takie podobne. Jackson: Cześć, jestem Jackson... nagrywasz to? Przytłumiony głos: 'Tak... '''Jackson: '''To dobra... chciałbym wystąpić w tym programie, ponieważ nie chcę już być taki skryty w cienie jak przedtem. Inna sprawa, że moja jedyna umiejętność to krycie się w cieniu. '''Przytłumiony głos: '''No fakt... '''Jackson: '''Możesz nie przeszkadzać? Dzięki... ''Bierze z półki pewną książkę. Widać tam tytuł: "Totalna Porażka i jej uczestnicy, czyli wszystko o TP i o uczestnikach" 'Jackson: '''Jak czytam tą książkę to ciekawi mnie, jak być zwyciężcą. Jak będę się czuł po odebraniu nagrody. Raczej się tego nie dowiem, ale może... '''Przytłumiony głos: '''Może tak, może nie... '''Jackson: '''Dobra, to jeszcze szybko o mnie. Jestem raczej miły, choć czasem się wściekam. Raczej się nie boję... '''Przytłumiony głos: '''Ta jasne... '''Jackson: '''Dobra, to tyle. Żegnajcie! ''I nagle znika. 'Przytłumiony głos: '''Dobra, możesz już wychodzić. Halo? '''Jackson: '''Buuu! '''Przytłumiony głos: '''Aaaaaa! ''Kamera spada. 'Jackson: '''Przepraszam, chciałem tylko pokazać tą umięjętność... Już pomagam ci wstać, tylko wyłączę kamerę... ''I wyłącza ją. Audycja Jade Jade siedzi w swoim pokoju na łóżku i maluje obraz. Po chwili kończy, i zadowolona patrzy się w kamerę. '''Jade: Bonjour! Jestem Jade, pochodzę z Francji. Chciałabym zgłosić się do Waszego programu, ponieważ mam nadzieję, że wygram, i pieniądze wydam na studia artystyczne w Paryżu, i założę swoją własną galerię sztuki. Czy myślę że wygram? Oui. Jestem bardzo zdeterminowana, i nie boję się nowych wyzwań. Jeśli chcecie, mogę Wam pokazać kilka moich obrazów. Schodzi z łóżka, i wyjmuje z szafki trzy obrazy. Pokazuje pierwszy, na którym namalowana jest paryska kawiarenka, a w niej siedzący ludzie. Jade: Ten obraz nazwałam Głodni Paryżanie. Ukazuje on moją ulubioną kawiarnię, Délice. Polecam Wam ją. Zachichotała, i pokazała drugi obraz, na którym widnieje Wieża Eiffla. Jade: Symbol Francji namalowałam gdy miałam 12 lat, wygrałam dzięki niemu konkurs plastyczny. Pokzała trzeci, na którym widać paryską ulicę. Jade: Ten z kolei nazwałam Paryska Codzienność. Ukazuje on jedną z ulic w Paryżu, pełną kawiarni i zapracowanych ludzi, którzy biegają bo jezdni. Odłożyła obrazy. Jade: To chyba tyle, mam nadzieję że będę mogła zagościć w Waszym programie, au revoir! Wyłączyła kamerę. Audycja Evelynn Plik:EvelynnA.jpg (Komentarz: Evelynn mówi o śmierci siostry, gdyż usłyszała plotki o jej rzekomej śmierci. W ten sposób postanowiła zgłosić się do programu.) Audycja Tate'a Kamera została włączona. Chłopak siedział spokojnie na oparciu kanapy w niewielkim pokoju. Nerwowo stukał palcami o blat stolika. W pokoju panowała ciemność, przez co trudno było dostrzec jego twarz. Z pokoju obok dobiegał dźwięk głośnej muzyki rockowej. Tate: Nazywam się Tate i właściwie tyle powinno wam wystarczyć… Na razie. Grzmot błyskawicy. Tate spokojnie odetchnął. Tate: Moja tajemniczość jest tylko atutem. Czasami warto zachować anonimowość. Wstał i podszedł do małej szafki, na której leżał nóż. Tate: Słyszałem ostatnio o castingu do pewnego show. Ludzie zabijają się nawzajem i liczą na chwilę sławy. Coś w sam raz dla mnie. Rzucił nożem o ścianę, zza której słychać było muzykę. Tate:'Czasami nie potrafię nad sobą zapanować i nie myślę racjonalnie. Ale tylko psychol zgłosiłby się do takiego programu, prawda? ''Zaczął rozdrabniać jakiś proszek. 'Tate:'Nie należę do świętych, którzy podporządkowują się innym. Jestem indywidualistą. Wciągnął nosem trochę proszku. Uśmiechnął się. 'Tate:'Niezły czaaad. Dlaczego więc chcę wziąć udział w tym programie? Cóż… Zaczął krążyć wokół kamery. 'Tate:'Jestem facetem, a słyszałem, że nie macie ich zbyt wielu na stanie. Oczywiście żartuję. Nie zaśmiał się jednak ze swojego żartu. 'Tate:'Wydaje mi się, że niektórym uczestnikom brakuje mocnych wrażeń… Przystanął i zerknął w bok. 'Tate:'Chętnie im je zapewnię. Bo w końcu… Odwrócił się do kamery. 'Tate:'Kto mógłby się oprzeć… Uderzenie pioruna. Przed samym obiektywem pojawiła się zdradziecka twarz Tate’a. 'Tate:'Mnie? Nastąpił wybuch. Obraz zaczął przerywać, a po chwili nastała ciemność. Audycja Królowej Jacq I thumb|left|400px Pusty obraz. Nic nie ma. Pustka. Nagle przed nosem możemy zobaczyć tylko jakąś dziewczynę machającą kartką z napisem "Świnko, świnko. A może mnie wypuścisz?". Zaczyna grać w tle muzyka jak na filmie poniżej. thumb|left|335px ''Cisza. Dziewczyna chowa się za łóżko i czegoś szuka. Nagle wybiega z pokoju. Światło włącza się. Dziewczyna wchodzi do pokoju z lampką wina, kłania się i ma zamiar się przedstawić. Wygląda na normalną, trochę nudną dziewczynę - okulary, związane włosy, ubiór w którym przeważa szarość i słodko-naiwny uśmiech. Czy taka jest naprawdę? Przekonajmy się! '' '''Jacqueline: '''Witajcie! Nazywam się Jacqueline, Jacqueline Crump. Możecie mówić mi Jacq. Kim jestem? Oh, wcale nikim takim ważnym! Taka tam sobie zwykła ekspertka z dziedziny enologii. ''Jacqueline przechyliła szklankę i wypiła trochę wina. '' '''Jacqueline: Żartowałam! Haha, serio daliście się nabrać? Oh, bo ja mam aktorstwo wpisane we krwi! Znaczy się z tym kim jestem nie żartowałam... Ale po części żartowałam! No, to skomplikowane. Jestem winoznawcą, ale wcale nie jestem taka grzeczna i ułożona. Potrafię zrobić niezły bajzel. Chcecie się przekonać? W takim razie przyjmijcie mnie do programu. To show mnie potrzebuje! Ja tego nie potrzebuje, to ono potrzebuje mnie. Kiedyś to zrozumiecie. Być może nawet niedługo... Jacqueline szybko przestała się śmiać i przybrała poważną minę. '' '''Jacqueline: '''No ale do rzeczy. Po co zgłosiłam się do tego programu? Dla wygranej! Nic więcej mnie nie interesuje! Zamierzam grać nudną pijaczkę, która nie lubi za dużo mówić, ale w rzeczywistości taka nie jestem. To gra. Ja zamierzam w nią grać. To nie pierwsze show w którym być może wezmę udział. Wcześniej było jeszcze jedno - "I Love Money". Nagle, gdy byłam tak blisko, o włos do wygranej... wszystko przepadło! Przegrałam w finale z dziewczyną, która przekuła sobie nawet miejsca intymne i to było strasznie upokarzające. Zostałam nagrodzona drugim miejscem, ale jakie to ma znaczenie? Jeśli nie jesteś pierwszy, jesteś ostatni. thumb|left|400px ''Jacqueline rozbiła szklankę ze wściekłości. Jacqueline: 'No nieważne. Tamto show było po***ane. Ale wiem, że to takie nie jest i wiem, że przyszedł mój czas na odkupienie. Nie wiecie ile taka dziewczynka jak ja może zdziałać, a powiem wam, że zamierzam dać popalić wszystkim, byleby zdobyć ten pieprzony tytuł zwyciężczyni, który należał mi się już dawno temu! Jestem rozpuszczoną gówniarą, która tylko chce wygrywać? Nie. Wcale tak nie jest. Za moim udziałem kryje się coś więcej. Nie chcę od razu wszystkiego wypeplać, bo to straci swój urok, dlatego będę milczała jak grób aż do dnia w którym uznam, że jesteście gotowi, by poznać prawdę. Myślę, że jestem gotowa. Jestem gotowa na walkę ze śmiercią, jestem gotowa na odkupienie i jestem gotowa na wygraną! Wygram, bo jestem wystarczająco zdeterminowana i wiem, że mogę to zrobić. ''Jacqueline zgasiła światło. '' '''Jacqueline: '''Widzicie tą ciemność? Tak wygląda teraz moje życie. Jestem umarlakiem. ''Jacqueline zaczęła płakać w poduszkę. '' '''Jacqueline: '''Już od dawna się tak czuję. Jeśli mnie przyjmiecie, wszystko może się zmienić. '' Nie, Jacqueline wcale nie próbuje zmanipulować ludziom od castingów i grać im na emocjach. 'Jacqueline: '''Nie jestem zwykłą alkoholiczką. Baa, wcale nią nie jestem! To, że od czasu do czasu wypiję, nie świadczy o alkoholiźmie. Wierzę, że los może mi dać drugą szansę i wiem jak ją dobrze wykorzystać. Mam wszystkie walory, by to właśnie mnie okrzyknięto zwyciężczynią Locked Terror i wszystkie walory, by to właśnie mnie wybrano do programu. Zbyt długo czekałam na chwilę w której będę mogła powiedzieć "Żegnaj świnko!". Wiecie co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze? ''Jacqueline otarła łzy chusteczką (trudno stwierdzić, ale raczej były to udawane łzy). '''Jacqueline: Ludzie nazywają mnie dziwaczką kompletnie nie znając mojej historii. To dobijające. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą chciałabym wam pokazać. Ale csiii, to sekret, nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć! Jacqueline szukała czegoś wśród sterty ubrań, w końcu znalazła to, czego szukała. Była to maska świni. Jacqueline: Fajne, co? Jeśli mnie przyjmiecie to obiecuję, że pozbędę się tej maski i pozbędę się świnek żyjących w moim żyłach. Przyrzekam! Hihi. Jacqueline zaczęła chichotać jak prosię. Wyjęła nowy kieliszek, nalała do niego wina i znowu zaczęła pić. Jacqueline: Aaa. Nie pokazałam wam jeszcze innego! Jako właścicielka, tak, WŁAŚCICIELKA miejskiego gangu mogę z dumą pochwalić się tym oto urządzeniem. Jacqueline wyciągnęła z szafki pistolet i pokazała do kamery. '' '''Jacqueline:' Wiecie jak to działa, prawda ludziska? Nie będę wam prezentowała jak może się zakończyć starcie ze mną. Moi chłopcy z gangu wiedzą najlepiej! Ale co tam, chyba pora się żegnać. Na koniec mogę wam zaprezentować taki... emm... eksperyment. Ciao! Muzyka wyłącza się. Słychać strzał pistoletu i krzyki jakichś dzieci. Obraz zanika. Czarny ekran. W tle zaczyna grać nowa piosenka, którą teraz jedynie słychać. Jest ona o dziwo spokojna. '' thumb|left|335 px ''Muzyka wyłącza się w pewnym momencie (jeszcze gdy facet śpiewa i przez to przerwała się na momencie, gdzie wokalista nie powiedział całego słowa). Słychać pisk i stłuczenie kieliszka. Obraz zaczyna migotać. Raz jest, raz nie ma. Widać tylko kawałki szkła i czerwony kolor wina. Na końcu ukazuje nam się rozpłakana Jacqueline, która pyta co się stało. Kamera wyłącza się. thumb|left|400px Kamera ponownie się włącza. Widać księge i napisy w niej: "Dawno, dawno temu Była sobie niegrzeczna, mała świnka pełna dumy i chciwościDawno, dawno temuTam była zła, mała świnka, która była zimną jędząTa mała świnka na pewno stanie się moim własnym, najgorszym wrogiemTa zła świnia jest wadą, wysysającą krew częścią mnie". ''KONIEC'' (a może początek?) Przed Bramą Wejściową Denis, Jackson, Jade, Evelynn, Tate i Jacqueline zostali tutaj przyprowadzeni. Czekali na jakikolwiek znak. Tuż za nimi nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się Nastasia. Nastasia: Gratulacje! Zgłosiliście się o debiut w grze! Przejrzeliśmy wasze audycje i... niektóre były złe, inne lepsze... Uczestnicy zaczęli się denerwować <3. Nastasia: Zacznijmy od najgorszych, którzy na bank nie powrócą... A są to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JACKSON! <3 ... Oraz... ... ... ... ... ... ... DENIS! <3 Niestety, uznaliśmy, że się nie nadajecie... Jackson, brak osobowości... Denis, drażnisz mnie już samym wyglądem... Papa! <3 Nad chłopakami zapadła się ziemia :D. Chociaż mało kto zwracał uwagę na któregokolwiek z nich (z dużym naciskiem na Jacksona, który mimo wszystko nadal nie ma rysunku postaci albo chociaż jakiegoś dłuższego opisu na ten temat :P) Nastasia: Okej, idziemy dalej! Nie takie złe czwarte miejsce zajmuje... ... ... ... ... JADE! Jesteś zbyt miła, aby taka gra mogła cię zepsuć, sorry mała! Jade też znikła. Nastasia: No i zostali najlepsi! Evelynn... wykonanie nagrania ciekawe i oryginalne, ale nie sądzę, aby Claire chciała kolejnej osoby, która chce się jej pozbyć... w dodatku skoro twoja siostrzyczka odpadła, to nie wiem, czy nie skończyłabyś podobnie. Tate... pasujesz tu, zwłaszcza że chłopaków faktycznie jest mało, ale może wybór ciebie byłby zbyt przewidywalny? Jacqueline... ty też, jak pozostała dwójka, pasujesz tutaj, ale jesteś być może zbyt psychiczna, a poza tym, skoro masz już coś takiego za sobą, to może daj szansę innym osobom? Okej, skoro dwójka z was miała taki sam wynik, na szczęście były to wyniki gorsze od wyniku najlepszego, to do gry dołącza... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Sami się dziwimy, ale... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... TATE! O dziwo wygrałeś... nawet nie wiemy, jak... gratulacje! Evelynn, Jacqueline, papa! Dziewczyny zniknęły, a przed Tate'em otworzyła się brama, którą przekroczył razem z Nastasią. Dzielnica Technologiczna Nicky, Piers, Vivian i William zostali przyprowadzeni do Dzielnicy Technologicznej. Zatrzymali się obok dużego ringu. Po chwili przyszła do nich Aisha w towarzystwie Tate'a. Aisha: '''Heloł. <3 Nastasia była zbyt leniwa na wyjaśnienie wam zadania, więc ja muszę to zrobić. '''William: Cóż za przedstawienie. Szkoda, że tekstem odbiegacie od norm a tak jękliwe jak zakonnicy której stringi niezbyt się wpadowały. Prawie jak śpiew godowy waleni. Usmiechnął się. William: Polecam przejście na dentrofilizm. Zwierzęta, a tym bardziej ludzie nie będą chcieli uciec od tych jakże łagodnych głosików. Może wtedy coś ugracie. W najlepszym wypadku drzewa od was nie uciekną. Conajwyżej zmiażdzą was żywcem, gdy pękną w połowie. O apropo waleni. Najlepiej znajdzie jakieś nad morzem. Pomylą was z tymi ssakami i być może przydacie się jako nawóz dla rafy koralowej. Wzruszył ramionami. Tate spojrzał Willowi w twarz. Tate:'''Niska samoocena skrywana za maską pewnosci siebie i arogancji.Typowe.Zapewne jesteś z bogatej rodzinki.Równie pełnej idiotów co ta,z której jest miłosniczka lumpeksów stojąca obok ciebie. ''Spojrzał na Vivian. Nicky zaśmiała się po wypowiedzi Piersa. '' '''Nicky: No to brawo. :D Będziesz wiecznym kawalerem, który nigdy nie zamoczy. :3 Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nicky: '''W sumie wcale się nie dziwię, że Selene popełniła samobójstwo... Nie chciało jej się czekać wiecznie, aż przejmiesz inicjatywę. ^^ A co do Miłosza, to chociaż potrafi wprost okazać miłość, nie to co niektórzy... ''Pstryknęła palcami. Na głowę Piersa spadł liść. '' '''Nicky: '''No, a teraz możesz się pod nim schować, żebym nie musiała na ciebie patrzeć. :3 '''William: Osobo pochodzenia probówkowego z macicy wyrodnej matki. Skierował wzrok w stronę Tate'a. William: Sukces nie jest wstydem, ale jak ktoś kto skończy zaledwie jako gosposia mająca za żonę zwykłego konia z wolnego wybiegu będzie w stanie zrozumieć problemy kogoś z wyższej klasy. Nie bierz się za problemy pierwszego świata będąc członkiem trzecie. Parsknął. William: Przy okazji koń czeka. Musisz zaprządz jedynie jej "przyrodzenie". Jeśli znajdziesz wyjątkowo solidne liny by ci się nie wyrwała. Mrugnął mu i kiwnął głową dając znak by brał się za Jacqueline. William: Będziesz szczęśliwy z waszesz ziemianki i gromadką wychowanków. Jacqueline: '''A ty co mielisz tak tym językiem jak jakaś krowa? Haha! ''Zerknęła na Tate'a. '' '''Nicky: O, możesz się nawet zaprzyjaźnić z tym mrukiem. Pasujecie do siebie. :3 Chociaż może będziesz zainteresowany czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaźnią.. Mruknęła z obrzydzeniem. '' '''Piers: '''A właśnie się zastanawiałem. Ciągle tak tego Miłosza gubisz...może to nie jest facet tylko wibrator? Nazwałaś go tak pewnie, co? Jak widać daje ci on poczucie komfortu i ekstazy... ''Odparł. William: To już gwiazdka? Powiedział z radosnym tonem. William: 'Bo cud się zdarzył i koń przemówił! ''Wymownie spojrzał się na Jacqueline. Nicky wyciągnęła coś z kieszeni. Wibrator. '''Nicky: Niee, to jest Sebastian, ale próbuj dalej. :3 A ekstazę i komfort daje mi Miłosz. Co jednak może o tym wiedzieć taki nowicjusz jak ty. :3 Naoglądał się tego i owego i uważa się za specjalistę. :3 Zresztą uważaj, bo Miłosz nie należy do ugodowych mężczyzn. :3 Puściła oczko i udała, że złapała je w locie. '' '''Nicky:' Nawet na to nie zasługujesz. ^^